rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Karlita Marlita's Drag Race Season 3
TBA Plot 11 talented queens compete for the crown! Pretty much everything is regular. Yay! Entrances Kiki Devayne- "Chi Chi, ew... Kiki YES." Alice Bottoms: Just because I have bottoms doesn't mean I AM a bottom. Erianna Green: I'm green. *laughs* Lila Gag: Prepare to be GAGGED. Pie Why: Why must people bully me? Cause I'm a pie?? Fifi Ohh Hair A: The queen is here ladiesssss. Rita Pill: If you all lose the competition, you should ALL take a chill pill. Actually, get a few right now cause I'm winning. Bayley Barley: I'm the best. Nini: YASSS! Oh nevermind ugly people are here. Foyina Gloom: I'm the queen of horror. Don't mind Sharon Needles. SHE MAIL: Karltia: Hey ladies! Now let's see, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 queens. Girls: Um... Karlita: Oh wait! Pit Crew! Pit crew: *brings box* Nini: SHANGELA??? Pit crew: *opens box* The Bride: My wedding has just begun! Episodes Episode 1: The Realness Guest Judges: Razzle Dazzle (she's back again) and Mike Ruiz Mini Challenge: Photo Shoot with Mike Ruiz Mini Challenge Winner: Pie Why Main Challenge: Create an outfit with the clothing at "The Realness" and use 500 dollars that Karlita gave them. Main Challenge Winner: Bayley Barley Prize: Wigs from "Rockstar Wigs" Runway Theme: (main challenge) Bottom 2: Nini and Lila Gag Song: Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears Eliminated: Lila Gag Farewell Message: I know you wanted more... - Lila Gag Episode 2: Dance for Days Guest Judges: Shangela and Jennifer Lopez Mini Challenge: Dance! Mini Challenge Winner: Nini and Kiki Devayne Main Challenge: Dance to the songs "Glamazon and Sissy That Walk" (by RuPaul) in teams Main Challenge Winner: Nini Prize: Custom Gowns from "The Realness" Runway Theme: Yellow Bottom 2: Pie Why and Erianna Green Song: Kitty Girl by RuPaul Eliminated: Pie Why Farewell Message: WHY?!?!?!? - WHY Episode 3: Snatch Game Guest Judges: Justin Bieber and Alicia Keys Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Snatch Game Main Challenge Winner: Rita Pill Prize: Lipsticks from "Werk" Runway Theme: Comedy Queens Bottom 2: Erianna Green and Nini Song: Even Angels by Fantasia Eliminated : Erianna Green Farewell Message: Ew, but how?!?!- Erianna Choices: Rita Pill (WIN)- Britney Spears Kiki Devayne (HIGH)- Chi Chi Devayne Alice Bottoms (HIGH)- Kristen Bell Bayley Barley (SAFE)- Bayley (From WWE) The Bride (SAFE)- Kim Kardashian Foyina Gloom (SAFE)- Lucy Liu Fifi Ohh Hair A (LOW)- Miranda Lambert Nini (BTM2)- Nicole Riche Erianna Green (ELIM)- Sandra Oh Episode 4: The Fierce Queens Guest Jugdes: Adore Delano and Harlequin Note Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Create a verse for "The Fierce Queens" Main Challenge Winner: The Bride Prize: $1000 gift card to "Pride" Runway theme: Pretty in Pink Bottom 2: Fifi Ohh Hair A and Bayley Barley Song: Ghost by Halsey Eliminated: Bayley Barley Farewell Message: Well, good luck sisters! The queens are told they will be in for a big surprise Episode 5: RuDemption Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katie Krazy Mini Challenge: 10 minutes to design a plain, white fedora. Mini Challenge Winner: Rita Pill Main Challenge: Work in a group with the eliminated queens and create a pilot Main Challenge Winners: Foyina Gloom/ RuDemption Winner: Erianna Green Prize: Trip to Paris for 3 days Runway Theme: Ravishing in Red Bottom 2: Fifi Ohh Hair A and Kiki Devayne Song: Revenge by P!nk Eliminated: Fifi Ohh Hair A Farwell Message: ugh, screw Kiki, screw Foyina, in fact screw all of you! - YOU SHOULD KNOW MY NAME Episode 6: Ask Dida Ritz Guest Judges: Dida Ritz and Carrie Underwood Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Be a talk show host (ask Dida Ritz/past winner questions) Main Challenge Winner: Nini Prize: Custom skirts from "The Realness" Runway Theme: Leather Queens Song: Lie to Me by Andra Eliminated: Foyina Gloom Farewell Message: HAHA ALICE LANDED IN THE BOTTOM!!!! Anyways, 6th place: Alice ;) Episode 7: The Anime Life Guest Judges: Ariana Grande and Kitsune Miku Mini Challenge: Dress up as macho men Mini Challenge Winner: The Bride Main Challenge: Act in an anime episode (in partners) Main Challenge Winners: Kiki Devayne and Alice Bottoms Prize: $1000 dollar gift card to "Fierce Foods" Runway Theme: Club Kids Bottom 2: Erianna Green and Rita Pill Song: Shiny Ray from anime show: Little Witch Academia (English) Eliminated: Erianna Green Farewell Message: Well there goes my second chance, but you all know Rita should have gone home. Episode 8: Get Your Fashion ON Guest Judges: Kendall Jenner and Miley Cyrus Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge: N/A Main Challenge: Create 3 looks- Rainbow, Bad Girls and Racer Girls Main Challenge Winner: Rita PIll Prize: $500 dollar gift card to "The Amazing Theater" Runway Theme: (Main challenge) Bottom 2: The Bride and Alice Bottoms Song: Bad Blood by Taylor Swift Eliminated: Alice Bottoms Farewell Message: wow.... Just... Kiki WIN THIS! Episode 9: Guest Judges: Santino Rice and Lizzo Mini Challenge: Police Officer Acting Mini Challenge Winner: The Bride Main Challenge: Create a verse to "Ohh Girl" Main Challenge Winner: Rita Pill Prize: A trip for 3 days to Disney World Runway Theme: Village People Bottom 2: The Bride and Nini Song: Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers Eliminated: The Bride Farewell Message: Thank you so much sisters! But my wedding will live on! -The Bride The queens are told next week is not the finale Episode 10: Guest Judges: None Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Lip sync to 3 songs Main Challenge Winner: Rita Pill Songs: Seasons of Love by RENT, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and Glamazon by RuPaul Runway Theme: Neon realness Bottom 2: None Eliminated: None Farewell Message: None Episode 11: Finale Episode Winner: Rita Pill Runner- Up: Kiki DeVayne Third: Nini Contestant Progress | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:KMDR